The Pirate
by Storyguy567
Summary: [T for violence] David meets two men who seek his help in finding a treasure in the dwarf mines. A treasure guarded by many perils and dangers; a treasure that could bring back Emma and Mary Margret. Meanwhile, in the Enchanted Forest, a young by named Jim Hawkins journeys to find a treasure with a man named Long John Silver. (Story: Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson)


**A note from the author: Hello readers. I'm taking a break from writing anime fanfictions to write this. I love _Once Upon a Time_ and I've always wanted to write a fanfic based on the show. For the longest time, I didn't know what to write about. But know I know after watching season 2.**

**Please enjoy! Oh, and if you like it REVIEW IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Once Upon a Time_. **

* * *

**Key:**

Normal Text= Storybrooke

_Italic Text_=_ Enchanted Forest_

* * *

**REVIEW OR I STOP WRITING! I'm serious about this.**

**The Pirate  
**

**Chapter I: The Beggar**

* * *

David Nolan walked into the sheriff's office. He sat down in the chair his daughter used when she was here…but she had vanished, along with the love of his life. However, David knew he had to take care of the people first, Snow…no…Mary Margret wouldn't want him to worry. As worried as he was, Storybrooke needed him, so he had to put the town first.

David couldn't stand being alone in the sheriff's office. His thoughts would dwell on Mary Margret and Emma. Were they okay? What was the Enchanted Forest like post curse? Were they even- no! He knew in his heart that they were alive. David needed Mary Margret, and Henry needed Emma, when they got back, they could be one big happy family again.

David grabbed his coat, and grabbed Emma's…well the sheriff's pistol and holster and put it on his belt. The pistol hung at his right hip and his sword hung at his left. Despite being brought into this world, David was still a daring rogue of a prince.

Outside the Sheriff's office, David zipped up his black leather coat. It was a crisp, cool spring day. A gentle breeze drifted through the town as David walked to _Granny's_. His thoughts drifted back to Emma and Mary Margret. He needed to talk to Henry. His grandson made him feel like he wasn't so alone…but he was in school right now. So he'd have to wait.

David was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt himself bump into something…or someone. David looked to see he had knocked a man down. He looked much older than David was; mid to late seventies at least. His clothes consisted of a thick, long, tattered midnight blue overcoat. Under his coat, his clothes were tattered rags. His hair was varying tones of grey, silver and white and was long, maybe neck length, and stringy; it was also very thin and there was a bald patch on the back of his head. He had on one sturdy black boot on his left foot. His right foot…well leg was missing below the ankle. The leg of his pants was tied in a knot where the rest of his leg should have been. David saw that in the man's right hand was a sturdy looking, knotted mahogany walking stick a little taller than the cane, stopping at the man's hip.

"I'm so sorry." David apologized as he helped the men up. David noticed that man was almost as tall as him, probably an eighth of an inch shorter. The man leaned on his stick for balance. David could get a better look at his face now. He looked much older than David had initially thought. His face was sallow and ridden with wrinkles forming deep nooks and crannies. He had a long pointy nose and a thin mouth. His eyes were a beady solid inky black that hid behind almost mismatched eyebrows: one silver and the other white.

"Don't worry about it young man." He spoke. Despite looking and (possibly) being so old, the old man had a firm strong voice that didn't have the usual wheeziness or airiness of age that David noticed other voices take. His voice resonated powerfully.

"You sure you're alright?" David asked, making sure.

The old man leaned on his walking cane again. "I will be fine." He said. "Being knocked down by a king stranger isn't the worst thing that can happen," he let out a sound that seemed to be a half chuckle half cackle, "I would know."

He raised his right nub. "Long before the famous Ogre Wars," he began, "there was an event called the Troll Uprising. The trolls wanted to expand out of their swamp and forest lands and they demanded pieces of the mainland. It was a skirmish. One quick but bloody battle. We won, but the trolls got their famous bridge." David remembered the Troll Bridge well. It was his first adventure with Mary Margret back when they were still Prince James and Snow White.

The old man continued his story, unaware that David was drifting through his memories. "During the skirmish, a troll got behind me and swung at my leg with his club. I was carried off the battlefield by a soldier." He shifted on his cane. "The damage to my leg couldn't be fixed so it had to be cut off."

"I'm so sorry." David said. This man must have suffered much.

The old man shook his head. "Don't be, there's no need. After I lost my leg, I chose a seafaring life. The sea was kinder to my one leg that land was."

David could tell the old man had more to say. _Granny's _could wait. "After the curse, I woke up here. I was a veteran to the Vietnam War. My missing leg was unkind to me once again as I couldn't find work and was reduced to begging on the street. With the curse broken, my old life came back to me, but I find myself unable to find work still."

"I'm sorry." David apologized again. "I was just on my way to _Granny's_. How about I buy you lunch?"

The beggar shook his head. "I may be an old man, but I am a prideful one nonetheless." He let out his cackle/chuckle again. "I don't need help out of pity. I can fend for myself." He turned and hobbled off, jumping onto his remaining foot and then letting his cane take the other step for him.

David watched him leave before walking into the diner. He took his seat in one of the booths by the window. Ruby walked up with a cup of black coffee. David nodded.

"Thanks Ruby." Ruby smiled and sat across from him.

"Any luck finding Emma and Mary Margret?" She asked.

He lowered his head and shook it. "Not yet."

"What about the mines?" She asked. "Any fairy dust?"

David sighed. "We're looking but so far nothing."

Ruby pat his back. "Don't worry. You just need to dig deeper. And I'm positive that once we find fairy dust, we can get your wife and daughter back."

David smiled. "Thanks for the reassurance Ruby."

The bell rang, meaning someone was walking into the restaurant. David and Ruby turned to see who it was. It was two men. One was about late forties. His short brown hair started to fade but showed no signs of gray yet, but the signs of age were obvious on his face. He wore a brown trench coat which was buttoned up, so David couldn't see the clothes under it. Below the coat, David saw black slacks and shoes, meaning he was a man of business.

The other was younger, David guessed early twenties. His hair was an ashen and hung down his face. He had on a black leather coat with a black, v-neck, t-shirt underneath and black denim jeans. His hands were shoved in his coat pockets.

Both men approached David's table. David could see some of the smaller details now. The older man had hazel eyes, while his young companion had a bright emerald. David could see small age lines of the older man's face which was slightly tanned compared to the younger.

The older man cleared his throat. Ruby stood up. "I better tend to the other customers." She got up from her seat which was soon occupied by the two men.

"Prince James?" The older one asked with an English accented voice.

"Please, David." He corrected.

"Of course, my mistake." He said and started again. "I am Doctor Adrian Quincy, and this my adopted son Kaleb." The boy merely shrugged. "We need your help."

David leaned forward. "Ok, but first who _were_ you?" He asked, referring to their Enchanted Forest selves.

The man, Adrian, cleared his throat. "Given the delicacy of our situation, we do not wish to disclose the information of our Enchancted Forest identities." He stammered. "For fear our enemies find us."

"Fair enough." David said. "But you're sure you wish to talk about this in _Granny's_?" He asked.

Adrian nodded. The boy, Kaleb was unusually quiet. David noticed he was scanning the room, as if looking for someone. The Englishman continued. "You see," he brought his voice down to a whisper, "in the Enchanted Forest, we had come across a valuable treasure. This treasure...there was nothing like it before…" he tried to explain, "Words cannot describe its glory and splendor."

David was about to ask a question but Adrian continued, "me and Kaleb found this treasure and brought it back to the Enchanted Forest, but before we could, we were ambushed. As it turned out, our crew was a horde of cutthroat pirates. And their leader, "he shuddered, "their leader was a man so evil, that stories say Hell refused to accept him. A man so evil that his eyes had no color and were only pupils. Me and Kaleb managed to escape, the pirate vowing revenge.

"We brought the treasure back and hit it within the dwarf mines."

David was intrigued by this story, but he didn't know what part he was to play. "So, where do I come in this story exactly?" He asked.

Kaleb leaned sat back. He spoke in a voice which, unlike Adrian', wasn't accented. He sounded young for someone in his early twenties. "We would like your help to retrieve it from the dwarf mines."

David thought about this. He didn't know that much about the dwarf mines. "I think one of the dwarves would be a better guide."

Kaleb spoke again. "The treasure is guarded by many dangers and perils. We need a man of courage and heart to lead us through them."

David sighed as he got up. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm your guy." He turned to leave.

"We know about Snow White and your daughter." Adrian said. David stop mid step and turned to look at the men. "This treasure as I said is indescribable in splendor. But this treasure didn't just hold riches…it held great magic and mystic secrets. We can't say for sure what's in there, but there is a possibility that the answers you seek are within that chest."

David thought on this. Could they be trusted? They've tousled with pirates. That was a point against them. You don't survive an encounter with pirates by playing nice. But for a chance to bring back Mary Margret and Emma…would he be willing to take that chance? His options were on that subject were running thin.

David Nolan sighed and turned to Adrian and Kaleb. "Ok, I'll help you."

Adrian smiled and gave a clap and Kaleb leaned back in his seat. David went on. "But, if it's as dangerous as you suggest, we'll need time to prepare. I need to put together a party to go with us. We'll need a guide who knows the dwarf mines…and most importantly, if you said you placed it here you'll have a map."

Kaleb stood. "There were only two copies of the map. I destroyed one, and gave the other to the person who put the protective measures around the treasure?"

"And who is that?" David asked, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Here, she's known as the Mother Superior."

David sighed, EXTREMELY thankful that he wouldn't have to deal with Mr. Gold this time.

"Ok," David said, "give me two days to prepare. I'll talk to the Mother Superior, get the map and put together a party. We'll meet back here at noon in two days' time."

* * *

_The ports were busy and buzzing with life. As always, the docks were filled with large ships. Merchants set up stand where they could sell and trade. The beggars lay on the stones, hands held out for some form of charity._

_A boy walked through the busy streets. He was no more than 17 years old. His eyes were a shining green, and his ash black hair curled up on his head. He had tried to comb it, but it just curled up on him again. He had on simple clothes, much like the common man. A white blouse with a faded beige vest over it. His pants were a dark brown and he wore faded black boots, his only pair._

"_Jim!" Someone called, causing the boy to turn around. It was a man who called him. He was in his early forties and had few age lines. His short brown hair had some shine but it began to lose its luster. The lad, Jim saw a brown vest under his open red coat. His appearance gave off an air of nobility._

"_There you are Mr. Hawkins." The nobleman spoke in a crisp English-accented voice. _

_Jim Hawkins embraced his family friend. "Of course Dr. Livesey, you told me I was to meet you here."_

_The doctor chuckled. "Right you are Mr. Hawkins. Come this way, I have booked us a ship."_

_Jim followed the doctor down the docks. At the end of the pier was a large ship, fairly larger than the other schooners docked. On deck, Jim could see seamen getting ready to set sail._

"_Is that it?" Jim asked the doctor in an astonished tone._

_Doctor Livesey nodded. "That it is Jim. The _Hispaniola_."_

_The doctor and Jim approached the boat. In front of the walkway to the deck stood two people. One was a young man, late twenties. He had red hair pulled back in a ponytail and he wore a red coat. He had brown eyes and a freckled face. Next to him, the other man looked a lot older, early fifties. _ _His eyes were blue and his hair was a powder white, obviously a wig underneath his black tri-corner hat. He wore a blue coat. Obviously, both men were of nobility._

_The red-haired man stepped forward. "And who is this Dr. Livesey?" He asked in a sneer._

_The doctor pulled Jim forward. "This is the young lad I was telling you about. Jim Hawkins. The boy who found the map. Jim, this is Squire Trelawney," he gestured to the red-haired man in the red coat, "he has agreed to fund our expedition. And this," he gestured to the man in the blue coat, "is Captain Smollett, the captain of the _Hispaniola_."_

_Jim greeted the men and shook both their hands. Dr. Livesey looked to Smollett. "Are we about ready captain?" He asked._

_Smollett nodded. "Almost. We are short a few crew members. We cannot set sail without a full crew."_

_The doctor nodded. "There is a tavern here at port. " He explained. "Many a seafaring man frequents it. If we go there, we can get you a full crew before the day is out."_

_The captain nodded. "Very well. Let's get started then."_

_The squire stepped in front of them. "Before we go sirs, I must advise that, given the nature of our expedition, we do not share our destination."_

_The doctor nodded. "I agree. We do not wish to attract buccaneers to our quest."_

_With that, the group proceeded to follow Dr. Livesey to the bar. The doctor led them to a small building. It was extravagant. Music was playing and cheers and other loud noises were heard from the building. Smoke puffed out of the windows and doorway. Livesey held the door open for his companions who stepped into the tavern._

_Jim looked around, surveying the tavern as Trelawney, Smollett, and Livesey blended among the crowd talking to the bar's patrons. Jim looked through the haze of smoke. As he tried to walk through the haze, Jim bumped into a man._

"_Sorry." Jim apologized as he helped him._

"_It's alright lad." A powerful voice said. "I've been through worse than an accidentally being bumped into."_

_Jim squinted through the haze to see who was talking to him. He was an old man in his late sixties to early seventies. His face had a combination of wrinkles and age lines. His hair rest below his neck in long stringy curls of dull dark gray with thin strips of white. In the haze of the bar, Jim could not see his eyes but Jim could see his long pointy nose and thin mouth. Under his nose, Jim saw a beard that had the same dull gray stringy curls as the man's hair, also with strips of white like his hair. Jim noted that the man wore a long black coat over his clothes. Beneath the coat, Jim could see a tattered beige vest and faded brown pants._

_There were also two interesting qualities about this man. On his left shoulder was a parrot. It was a beautiful and bright red with the end of its wings and tail tipped a noble brilliant blue. The other interesting feature was what Jim saw in the man's right hand. It was a long crutch. It was as white as ivory, and beautiful. The end was held firmly in the man's underarm._

_The man pointed to a table. "Sit down lad," his voice held a great power to it, yet it was so kind, "let's get out of the way of these fine patrons."_

_Jim nodded and sat at the table this gentleman gestured to. The man sat across from him._

"_So, what's a lad like you doing in a place like this?" The man asked. "It can't be for food or drink."_

_Jim chuckled, slightly nervous. "Oh no." The squire's words about not saying the destination or nature of their adventure rang in Jim's ear. But, that meant he could explain the most basic of details. "I am to set sail on an expedition." He explained, careful of what details he chose to talk about. "However, the ship that me and my companion have chartered is short a full crew."_

_The old man nodded and leaned close. "So you chose to get your men here." He said like he knew all along. "Well, I have some experience with seafaring."_

"_You do?" Jim asked, hope lighting his face up._

"_Yep." He smiled. "While not much use for combat or ship handling," he held up his crutch, "you'll find no better cook than I."_

"_You're a ship's cook?" Jim asked._

_The man nodded. "Oh yes. I've also gone on many a voyage. I've made friends all over. I can get you a crew easy. Let me meet your captain and I'll talk further with him."_

"_That's great." Jim said standing up. The old man stood with him. _

_Jim held his hand out. "My name is Jim Hawkins by the way."_

_There was a silence before the old man grasped his hand and shook._

"_John Silver."_

* * *

**A note from the Author: This is chapter one of my story. My fic is set up like the show. It has a plot in Storybrooke while the backstory in the Enchanted forest is also told.**

**And in case you haven't figured it out (but I have faith that you all have because I know my readers are smart), the story that this fic is partially based on it Robert Louis Stevenson's _Treasure Island_. **

**I WANT REVIEWS. If I don't get reviews, you don't get the next chapter.**


End file.
